U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,680,986 and 3,753,518 show product dispensing pumps for dispensing a liquid or other flowable product from a container. Each of these pumps has a floating valve which is frictionally coupled to a manually operated, spring-biased actuator. When the actuator is pushed down it seats the floating valve to block the flow of product up through the usual dip tube, after which the actuator can overtravel downward and force product out of a discharge port in the pump. When the actuator is released and moves back up, it unseats the floating valve and draws product from the container up through the dip tube and then it overtravels upward until stopped. The floating valve cooperates with the product discharge port to block that port when it is unseated and to open that port when it is seated on the aforementioned valve seat.